Hades
Hades is a metallic Hydra-like Bakugan resembling Alpha Hydranoid that is the primary Bakugan of Shadow, a Vexos nobleman in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Description Bakugan form Hades is a Mechanical Bakugan, the second to be made after Altair, who lives to serve the Vexos. He is Shadow's primary brawler when battling the Resistance. Hades has three fire breathing heads and six wings making him one of the fastest flying Bakugans. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection Like Altair and Cyborg Helios, it has a spinning wheel inside its body. Unlike Hydranoid, though, Hades' chest saw blade cannot spin, but it holds a cannon inside it. Ball form Like Altair and Cyborg Helios, it spins like a top when being thrown. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hades first appears in episode 15, it impersonates Alpha Hydranoid and fights Ingram and soon it rips off its disguise and show its true Mechanical form and then later it defeats Ingram. It loses against Drago and Mega Nemus with Elico in Episode 20. It loses again in Epsiode 23 or 22, against Elfin and Ingram even taging with Elico again. It was destroyed in episode 32 by Alice's Alpha Hydranoid. Shadow Prove was so angry so he used another Mechanical Bakugan MAC Spyder. ;Ability Cards * Photon Tail: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Phaser Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saurer Cannon: Adds 900 Gs to Hades but he uses all of his energy and must recharge. * Full Burst: Adds 1000 Gs to Hades but he uses all of his energy and must recharge. Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid In episode 15 of the New Vestroia series, when Shadow Prove first used it, Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid and used some of his abilities. Shun uses Ingram to burn Alpha Hydranoid, but he doesn't seem right. Alpha Hydranoid's disguise is then burned away, revealing the mechanical Hades. ;Ability Cards * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses Hades has difficultly triggered weaknesses. Some of the weaknesses of Altair are similar. * Hades using Saurer Cannon or Full Burst can drain all of its energy, which will make Shadow throw a temper tantrum if he's being successful in a battle. * Knocking Hades off his feet can make it difficult to stand back up because of it's immense weight. * Hades sensors cannot keep track of multiple targets. * A powerful attack into its chest blew it up into a million pieces and the parts cannot revert to ball form. Game Hades was first released in Bakubronze, then in special attack as Turbine Hades. The known strongest Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Bakubronze booster packs which have 710 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Hades Ball.jpg|Hades in ball form (open) File:Hades1.jpg|Hades using ability 'Phaser Trident' File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Hades using ability 'Phaser Trident' to attack Ingram File:Hades2.jpg|Hades recharging after using 'Saurer Cannon' File:Hades02.jpg|Hades using ability 'Full Burst' File:Hades01.jpg File:Hades+ahydra.jpg File:Hades+ahydra0.jpg File:Hades_Broken_2.jpg|Hades' blown off head File:Hades_Broken_1.jpg|Hades in pieces Others File:Hades-pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Hades File:Hades-haos-deka.jpg|Deka Haos Hades Others File:Hades.jpg|Hades on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Hades-p.jpg|Darkus Hades File:Hades-haos-ca.jpg|Haos Hades References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan